


Thank you

by Failmusical



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failmusical/pseuds/Failmusical
Summary: Клементина очень, очень устала.
Relationships: Clementine & Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Thank you

Клементина очень устала.

Вокруг нее сплошная война изо дня в день, из года в год — слишком много чтобы помнить, слишком важно чтобы забыть. Она уже почти не помнит другой жизни, она помнит няню, ее мягкие ладони и ее раскроеный череп на полу кухни, она помнит что у мамы были глаза добрые-добрые, цветом как у самой Клементины. Клементина сплевывает кровь себе под ноги, нахлобучивает кепку и втаптывает прошлое в грязь — от отца у нее только кепка и осталась.

Все, что было до, там и остаётся до сих пор, а сейчас это затертое и затерянное.

Вайолет правда красивая. У нее каждый миллиметр тела — напряжённая струна, рука всегда готова выхватить тесак, взгляд цвета стали острый, сверкающий. Она умеет себя защитить, не только тело, но и сердце, оно целиком обмотано стальной проволокой и обложено бомбами, ступишь не туда — подорвешься.

— Знаешь какие-нибудь созвездия?

— Неа. А ты?

— Я учила их в школе, но вспомнить не могу.

Здесь Вайолет спокойна, словно упавшая звезда вернулась обратно на небосвод. А может, в звездах она видит что-то своё, что она давно потеряла.

— А давай придумаем новые.

Вайолет сидит напротив Клементины, тонкими пальцами соединяет звёзды, вот так вот просто, будто нет сейчас ничего кроме темного, слишком чистого неба над их головами и у Вайолет в глазах. У нее глаза серо-звездные, в них хорошо отражается космос и Клементина, которая тянет к ней руки, тянет к ней душу, целует ее с фаталистической уверенностью, будто уже это делала. Все так просто и сложно, и Вайолет улыбается в чужие обветренные губы, и кажется, что серые глаза не могут быть настолько яркими.

Клементина смотрит на звёзды и ощущает на себе сотни взглядов. Смотрит и видит, как из созвездия меча за ней наблюдает Ли. А чуть дальше и Кенни, и Люк, и Омид, и все.

Клементина хочет, чтобы ею гордились. Клементина не хочет забыть. Старая мятая фотография до сих пор лежит у сердца грузом. Но сейчас часть этого груза ушла к звездам.

— Спасибо тебе. Ты здесь. Слушаешь, как я играю. Дуешь на струны. Пришла сюда помогать с фортепиано после всего, что ты пережила из-за меня.

Луис и выглядит, и звучит как весёлая несложная игра чуть расстроенного фортепиано — у Луиса в глазах ночная тоска, и у Клементины тоже, и она только сейчас это замечает. Они сидят рядом, но в глаза друг другу не смотрят, Луис — из-за стыда и въевшегося в сердце чувства, Клементина — потому-что ей банально больно.

— …И всего, что пришлось преодолеть мне. Самому. Все слышат мои шутки, мою игру… И больше ничего. А ты продолжаешь слушать.

Луис смотрит на поцарапанное и обшарпанное фортепиано, словно на свою душу, и улыбается — конечно же — улыбается. Это кажется слишком неправильным, нечестным, это такое же чувство, как фальшивый звук посреди чистой мелодии. Луис живой, а сердце под его плащом слишком большое, и струны все никак не настраиваются, а потом Клементина целует его в губы.

— Так, ты врала в «правда или вызов»? Ты имеешь чувства кое к кому! Кое-кому, кого зовут Луис!

И он смеётся. От его честной улыбки Клементине становится спокойнее.

Ей всегда катастрофически не хватало спокойствия. И сейчас тоже.

Всё вертится, кружит голову, оборона школы, раненый ЭйДжей, Лилли и хреновым чудом выживший Абель, Клементина так устала, ей просто хочется немного тишины, немного передохнуть, совсем немного-

— Клем, стреляй!

В кого? Зачем?

Тяжесть в груди становится совсем невыносимой, Клементине уже не подняться, глаза заливает что-то мерзко-металлическое и открывать их совсем не хочется, да и нет причин, вроде — так даже приятнее. Запоздало она думает о том, что на этот раз сама заснула на полу, а не ЭйДжей. Его же потом будет не загнать в кровать, думает Клем, надо подниматься. Но даже мысль об этом словно упавшее на голову пианино — тяжёлая и бессмысленная.

— Клем, не отключайся, Клем! Чёрт!

Клем хочется воскликнуть «эй!», спросить «что тут происходит?», сказать «я в порядке, просто дайте мне минуту», но не выходит. Нахлобучить грязную кепку, сплюнуть кровь под ноги, убедиться что ЭйДжей рядом и пойти дальше — кажется таким далёким, таким хрупким и сладким, как кремовое пирожное, которое Клем, просто Клем, а не Клементина, ела в детстве.

У Клементины дрожат слипшиеся ресницы, а потом мокрые руки трогают ее лицо, гладят по волосам успокаивающе, стирают металлическое с глаз. Клем думает, кто это, Вайолет или Луис, и после до нее доходит — это они. Это они оба. Становится легко и хочется просто плакать.

Их голоса звучат почти панически, горько-сладко, и хоть уши почти ничего не слышат, Клем понимает всё. Ей говорят о том, что с ЭйДжеем все хорошо, что школу отбили, что скоро все вернется на круги своя, когда все будут играть в карты по вечерам после ужина и Руби будет возмущаться плохим манерам, когда звёзды будут выстраиваться так, как мы хотим, когда фортепиано будет играть чисто и не нужно будет даже дуть на струны, только держись, Клем, прошу, пожалуйста, вставай.

Клем хочется сжать их ладони, чутко услышать их взволнованные голоса, увидеть их снова хоть разочек, она их полюбила всем сердцем, но спать хочется все сильнее. Клем уже перешла на другую сторону реальности и не может услышать, как все будет дальше.

Кенни с тоской улыбается, встречая Клементину, Клем, в одном из созвездий.


End file.
